New Friends, New Enemies
by Mika the Shadowbeast
Summary: In a park, all alone, a young girl makes a wish and is somehow transported to Shuggazoom! Now the Monkey Team has to help her get back home. But dose she really want to go? Slightly angsty in the beginning.   This is now on hold!
1. Chapter 1

**New Friends, New Enemies.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper: Hey, this is my first fanfic, so I beg you go easy on me!  
>Oh yeah, the disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING I TELL YOU, NOTHING!<br>*Thinks about that for a minuite* Dang, am I poor or what?  
>Oh well. On with the story.<strong>

**(Jasper's POV on Earth)**

I was sitting in the park on this very snowy day thinking about what my mom had said earlyer.

_Flashback..._

_"I don't see why you spend so much time writeing that dumb poetry of yours?" Alice, my sister, asked looking through a book with a golden cover. "You are always writeing in this thing. Why don't you just give up, no one in their right mind would read this."_

_"Please give me my book back!" I yelled at her._

_"Not until I edit it." She said._

_At that she opened the book and grabed a handful of pages and then ripped them out and throw them all over my bedroom._

_"NO!" I yelled and tryed to grab the book. I managed to get the book before any more pages were lost._

_"I'm done editing anyways, and I have a date to get to now. Good luck cleaning up." She said flipping her shurdder lengh golden-brown hair and left._

_I looked at the clock only to that it was 7:30 at night. I sighed, and got up form my bed. I got my book bag and put on my coat and boots, and went to the park._

_Flashback ends.  
><em> 

I looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star. I quickly closed my eyes and said,

"I wish I could go to a place where I'll be wanted and liked for who I am."

I looked down at my faded blue jeans and my brown boots with the fake fur at the top.

"To bad it'll never come true." I said starting to cry a little.

Just at that moment, I saw what looked like a pale blue light floating over the pond. I got up form the bench I was sitting on and grabed my bag to go and see what it was. As I got closer to it, I was begining to a strong force pulling me towards the pond. I tried to fight it, but it was just to strong for me to win. I was sucked in to the light and passed out.  
>_<p>

**Jasper: Well I hoped you liked it. I'll be updating very soon so you don't have to wait very long for chapter 2.  
>Bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper: Ok I'm back. In this chapter I'll fanily have the Hyper force in this story.  
>I own not of the SRMTHFG, but I do own Jasper. Who, by the way, is a girl.<br>Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2**

(Normal POV)

With the Hyper force  
>(At about 2:00 in the morrning)<p>

As the alarm went off in the super robot, everyone gathered in main room to see what was up.

"There seems to be an energy serge going though out the city. Thats propely why the alarms went off." Gibson stated. "I thinnk we should go and see whats causeing this. It looks like it's coming form the park on the west side of the city."

"Well lets go take care of it so we can get back to bed!" Sparx rudely yelled.

"Right," Chiro yarned, "Monkeys, Mobilize!" He said tiredly.

(Jasper's POV)

I opened my eyes, only to have the waight of tiredness drag them back down. I tryed to open them again, and I suceeded for a moment. And in that moment I saw five colourful monkeys and a teenage boy headed straight for me. After I saw that, I pretty much passed out. Again.  
>_<p>

**Jasper: Well... that was short.**

**Sparx: HA! She likes me best!**

**Nova: Sparx you idiot! Gibson and Chiro were in that chapter too!**

**Otto: Yeah! And Jasper.**

**Jasper: Yes Otto.**

**Otto: Could you put the rest of us in the next chapter?**

**Nova: Yeah! Put me, Otto, and Antuari in the next one, or you'll be in alot of pian!**

**Jasper: Ok, ok. Just don't panic! **

**Review please! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper: Ok, I said to the others that they'll be in this one, you know, so Nova dosen't kill me.  
>I own no one but Jasper.<br>So enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**(Jasper's POV)**

My eyes shot open, and I sat up and looked around. It looked like I was in a hospatil room. But I as looked, it just seemed to siceney to be a hospatil.

I suddenly heard someone coming, so I lied down, and faked sleeping as they entered the room.

"It would appear she has not woken up Otto." Said an annoyed british-sounding voice.

"But you said she would be awake by now." Another voice said.

"Antuari, is sometihng wrong?" Asked a female-sounding voice.

"I do beleave she is deseving us." He said.

"What do you mean?" A new voice said.

"I mean, she is not asleep." He said.

All of a sudden I felt a very sharp pain in my right arm. And I couldn't help what I did next.  
>I jumped and yelped at same time, resulting in me falling off of the bed I was on.<p>

"Huh. I didn't think it would work." Said a red monkey.

"Thank you Sparx." Said blue monkey holding a very large needle.

Suddenly the silver one looked at me, and said, "May I asked why were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Uhhhh..." I was still in shock over the fact that they could talk. So I didn't have an answer for him. "I-I d-din't know what else to do?" I finaly said in more of a quistion then an answer.

"You look kinda sick. Are you feeling alright?" The green monkey asked me.

"I, uh, don't really know." I said sitting on the bed. "You know, I didn't know that monkeys came in different colours. Or that they could talk for that matter."

"Yeah well, these are specel monkeys." The human boy said. "By the way, I'm Chiro."

"And I'm Otto!" The green monkey said.

"I'm S.P.R.X.77. But you can call me Sparx." The red one said.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson. Not Hal, no Mr. Just Gibson." The blue monkey with the british accent said.

"I'm Nova." The yellow female monkey said.

And I am Antuari." The shiney silver monkey said.

"I'm Jasper" I said finaly getting over the shock.

"Isn't that a boys name?" Asked Sparx.

"My parents wanted another boy." I answered.

"Let's get back on subject, shall we?" Asked Gibson. "Now, can you tell us what you were doing in the Shuggazoom National Park at two A.M.?"

"I wa-Wait, did you say Shuggazoom?" I asked.

"Yes."

And at that, I fainted.  
>_<p>

**Jasper: Well that's chapter 3for you. And every one but the villans were in it too.**

**Reveiw! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper: Yay, chapter 4!**

**I don't own SRMTHFG! If I did, there would be more then just four seasons.**

**Chapter 4**

(Normal POV)

The cave seemed like it breathing as an orange monkey came to enterence.

"Why do you come?" A deep and dark sounding said. "You have no reason to be here, Mandarin."

"I have have come here to see Haida." The monkey said.

At that, the cave was queit.

As he entered, he got the feeling that he might not be alone in the tunnel. After a few minuites of walking, he came to a large chamber.

"And you must be Mandarin." Said a tall woman. "I've heard many things about you. Like how you served one of the _lesser_ evils to try and rule the universe. But what I don't know, is how did you escape your death when his rein was over. Do you know how you did it, don't you?"" She asked standing up and walking over to him.

"Well, all that I do remember of the battle, is the fact that I lost and they one." Mandarin answered.

"Ah, I thought so." She said.

"May I asked why you sent for me?" He asked.

"Well you see, I need someone who has knowage of the so-called Hyper Force. I wish to destroy them once and for all. They get in the you see, and they're becoming very annoying."

"And how are you going to do that? If the Skeleton King couldn't kill them then how are you?"

"Now that's my little sceret." She said walking over to a curtin hanging on the back wall of the chamber. In one swift movement, she pulled down the curtin, reveling a large black orb floating over a silver pond. Every now and then, a black drop fell form the orb, and in to the pond.

"If you work for me," She said taking a golden cup and diping it in to the pond. "I'll give all the power in the universe." She handed the cup to Mandarin. "All you have to do is drink from my cup."

He looked at it for a minute. Thinking over everything she had said.

"I accept." He said taking a drink from the cup.

"Prefect. Heh, heh, heh," She laughed.

Mandarin suddenly felt a large pain in his heart, and fell to the ground in pain.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" He asked.

"Giving you what you asked for. To work for me you mustn't have a soul, or a heart."

Mandarin was changeing to some sort of crecture. His fur darkened and his eyes glowed blood red. His hands and feet turned in to claws. And he grew bat-like wings that matched the colour of his now almost black fur.

"Welcome, my demon friend."  
>_<p>

**Jasper: Well this didn't take to long to write.**

**Otto: Why weren't we in this one?**

**Sparx: Yeah, all this chapter showed was some creep lady and Mandarin turning in to some sort of demon-monkey thing. What gives?**

**Jasper: Hmm, I don't know. Mabe it has something to do with the name of the story. You know, New Friends, New **_**Enemies**_**! I mean, come on! I had to put at least one bad guy in here!**

**Sparx: Well sorry!**

**Reveiw3333!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper: Well, every one's out doing something I think.**

**Otto: Not every one! Cause I'm still here!**

**Jasper: I've been proven wrong! *Faints***

**Otto: I'm sorry! Are you ok?**

**Jasper: I'm fine.**

**I own no one but my OCs.**

**Chapter 5**

**(Jasper's POV)**

"You sure I'm not on Earth anymore?" I asked, still hoping it was just mistake.

"I'm afraid not. Somehow you've been transported from Earth to Shuggazoom." Gibson stated while examining me. "You can sleep in the med-bay tonight." He said.

It was then that I noticed that every one else was gone. Porbely in bed. I looked over to the clock only to see that it was 3:00 A.M.

After a few minutes, Gibson left to go to bed. I sighed and lied down. In an instent, I was fast asleep.

_In the dream..._

_I looked around, but all I saw was darkness. Suddenly, I heard a female voice._

_"You will be their down fall! You will help me win!" Yelled the voice from the darkness._

_"What do you mean I'll help you? And with whose down fall?" I asked, but the voice just kept repeating it's self. "Please tell! What do you mean?" I yelled to the black sky._

_"You'll know soon an enough."_

I shot up, breathing heavy. I looked around, slightly confused for a minute. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I said, thinking about what happened last night. "I wonder if my wish had any thing to do with what happened? Maybe I shouldn't tell them about that part."

"We were wondering when you'd wake-up." Nova said standing in the doorway. "Do you want any breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm kind of hungry." I said, feeling a little hungry.

"Ok. Come on, I'll take you to the kiction, we're eating in there today because an unnamed red monkey decided to spill magnet polish all over the dinning-room table yesterday, and _still _hasn't cleaned it up yet!" Nova said sort of yelling that last part. I take it she was angry at Sparx. Or there's another red monkey that I didn't meet last night.

She took me down the hall to the kiction where the others were eating breakfast.

"Why did you bring her here?" Asked Sparx the second Nova and I walked in to the room.

"Well, I just thought she might like something ti eat." Nova said as she and I each took a seat. She sat next to Sparx, and I sat next to Chiro.

About half-way though the meal, I suddenly noticed something.

"Hey what did you guys do with my stuff?" I asked.

"What stuff?" Otto asked.

"You know, my boots, coat, and bag."

"Oh! That stuff! Yeah... Where did we put that?" Otto asked the team.

"Uhhh... I think it's in the command room." Chiro answered.

"After breakfast, you can have it back." Antuari said.

The rest of the meal went by without a word spoken.  
>_<p>

**Jasper: Wow! I'm writing this fic rather fast.**

**Otto: Yeah! You'll already done with chapter 5!**

**Jasper: Hey, I've got a question.**

**Sparx: What is it?**

**Jasper: How come I only talk to you, Otto, and Nova?**

**Otto: I dunno. You're the writer, not us.**

**Jasper: Oh well. **

**Review please 3333!**


	6. Importent!

**Importnet!**

**I do know that I spell alot of things the wrong way. It's because I'm dyslexic. And I don't have a spellchecker.**

**Also, the story will be in Jasper's POV, enless otherwise noted.**

**Flashback and dreams will be in **_**Italics. **_**Dreams will have five dashes (-). And flashbacks will have five dots (...). That way get confused.**

**This gose far all the storys I'll be writing. Enless they don't have Jasper in them, then I'll just tell you whose POV it'll be in.**

**Also, I think I might change the rateing on this story.**

**Please ignore the mistakes, and enjoy the story!**

**Jasper Dragonfly.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Nova: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ONLY HAVE THREE REVIEWS?**

**Sparx: N-Nova, calm down.**

**Jasper: I've written like five chapters in three days. Give them some time to review.**

**Otto: What's wrong with her?**

**Jasper: I think it's her special time of the month.**

***Everyone backs away slowly***

**Chapter 6**

After breakfast, they took me to the command-room, and gave me my stuff back.

When I got my stuff back, everyone, save Chiro, Sparx, and Otto, left the room to go do whatever. Chiro, Sparx, and Otto decided to play video-games. I sat down in one of the chairs, and put on my boots. Then I started to braid my log black hair.

After about fifteen minutes, I got board. So I got out of the chair, grabbed the top of it, lifted myself up, and sat upside down in it.

I was about to go asleep, when suddenly there was a very loud other ran in, and Gibson went over to the computer, and to off the alarm.

"There seems to be something attacking the city." Gibson said.

"How can that be? We destroyed Skeleton King!" Sparx said.

"I sense a greater evil is approaching." Antuari said.

"EEEEP!"

Everyone turned to look at me. I had fallen out of the chair, and landed upside down.

"Hey, what do we do with clumsy over there?" Sparx whispered to the team.

"I heard that you know!" I said flipping over and standing up.

"Maybe you should just stay in here." Chiro said.

"I can fight you know." I said standing proudly about my statement.

"I'm sure you can," Gibson said looking at like I was crazy. "Chiro, you'll plan won't work

I'm afraid. We're going to need the robot to fight off the attackers."

"She can sit in one of the chairs while we fight with the robot!" Otto said full of joy.

"That's a good idea Otto." Chiro said.

"It is? I mean, of course it is!" Otto said.

As they went up the tubes, I sat down in the rad chair. I could feel every single hit that the robot took.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion to left of where I was sitting. I looked over to see black ooze come in to the robot, and then shoot up the tubes. The black ooze that didn't go up the tubes, came right fr me. I screamed as loud as I could. But I was knocked out before anyone could hear me.

When I woke up, I noticed that I was alone in a darkened cell. Suddenly a creature that like some sort of demon-monkey thing came up to the cell door.

"What do we have here?"  
>_<p>

**Jasper: Well, I'm hiding in a closet right now. Nova wants to kill anyone see until we have at least seven reviews. So please review! She took away my ablety to post new chapters too. She said she'll give it back after we get the reviews that she wants.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Jasper: Nova gave me my up-loader thingy back!  
>Here's the next chapter!<strong>

**Chapter 7**

"What do we have here?" Said the demon.

"W-where's the monkeys and Chiro?" I asked feeling very scared at the moment.

"They're with the Master. And that's where you'll be in a minute."

Suddenly, the black ooze that had attacked the robot, came out of the floor in my cell and took the form of two humanoid demon-creatures.

I screamed as they grabbed my arms and lifted me off the ground.

"Put me down!" I yelled as they took out of the carried me down a long hallway as they fallowed the demon-monkey.

We came upon a door that opened when approached it. We went inside, and I saw that the room was huge. The was throne at the back wall of the room. The next thing that I noticed was that the monkeys and Chiro were kneeling on the floor in front of the throne. The creatures took me to where the others were, and made me kneel down next to Chiro and chained to the floor like they were.

After they did that, the creatures turned in to ooze and disappeared in to the floor. The demon-monkey walked up to the throne which was turned to face the back wall.

He said something to the person in the throne.

"Welcome, my guests." Said the person turning the throne to us.

"I heard that there was only one human on the Hyper Force, but I guess I was wrong." She said sweetly. "How rude of me to forget. My name is Haida, Queen of the Demons. You already know my ascendent, Mandarin."

"That's Mandarin?" Sparx yelled.

"Of course I am, you fool!" Mandarin yelled back.

"Now now my pet. We mustn't be mad at the red one. He dose not know what he's saying." Haida said cutting in to the yell-fest.

"What do you want with us?" Antuari said, changing the subject.

'Did every one forget about me?' I thought as this was going on. 'If they did, I'm not sure if that's good or bad.'

"Why, I want to destroy you of course." She answered.

"Yeah, right! If Skeleton King couldn't do it, then nether can you!" Sparx said proudly.

"That ruched child couldn't in that body he chose! It's a wonder that he even got that close!" She yelled slaming her on the table that was next to the throne.

'Whose Skeleton King? What are they talking about?' I thought.

"What do you mean?" Chiro asked.

"What I mean is that the one you called Skeleton King was my son!" She yelled at us.  
>_<p>

**Jasper: I'm so happy you gave my up-loader back, Nova.**

**Nova: I only gave it back cause you tattled to Antauri.**

**Jasper: lol! And it worked.**

**Nova: Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jasper: I just realized something.**

**Otto: What's that?**

**Jasper: I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last chapter.**

**Otto: Well, you can do it now.**

**Jasper: It should be pretty clear by now that I **_**don't**_** own SRMTHFG! **

**Chapter 8**

"What?" Every one but me screamed in shock. Even Mandarin was shocked.

"How can you be his mom? You way to young!" Sparx said.

"He was my youngest son. And the most stupid of the all my children. He never knew when to when to plan, and he never knew when to just give up. He had to much confidence." She said regaining her posture. "Now, enough about the past. Let's get back to the present, shall we?"

"Ok. What are you going to do with us?" Chiro asked as Haida pulled a pin out of the pun on top of her head.

"Kill you of course. And you're the lucky one who gets to go first." She said aiming the long sharp pin at Chiro.

'I got one shot at this!' I thought as she throw the pin. I quickly held up my hand in front of Chiro's face, with the back of my hand facing him.

The pin went right though my hand, stop only an inch before hitting Chiro's left eye.

"Mandarin! Kill the girl!" Haida ordered.

When she said that, I quickly used the pin in my hand to unlock my chains. As soon as I was free, I stood up. And as Mandarin came forward with his sharp-looking claws ready to kill me, I kicked him in the face. When he went down, I grabbed the keys and throw them at Nova.

"Formless! Attack and kill them all!" Haida screamed. The black ooze came out of the floor and took humanoid shapes.

As they came toward me, I spun around and kick three in the face at the same time. Unfortunately, I didn't see the ones behind me.

"Magna Tingler Blast!"

I turned around to see the creatures get destroyed by Sprax who had giant magnets instead of his normal hands.

"Thanks" I said as he took off to kill more creatures.

I looked around to see that every one was fighting the creatures. All of them had lost their hands, and had replaced them with weapons of some sort. Nova had giant fist, Otto had saws, Gibson had drills, and Antauri had purple ghost-like claws. Then I looked back to see Haida running behind a blood-red curtain.  
>_<p>

**Chiro: I can't believe you did that for me!**

**Otto: Did the pin hurt when it hit your hand?**

**Jasper: Heck yes!**

**Otto: Ouch...**

**Review!**


End file.
